cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (V Series)/@comment-28703255-20181003131936/@comment-5763148-20181007125410
The Vortex argument, I can understand the division cos of various reasons. It's not something most people would use obviously cos they want flashy stuff rather than things that require more technical precision. @Sol Kage: You make it sound like you can meet the ideal scenario for Franger 100% of the time. Adding 1 copy of such card already makes it harder to reach. It doesn't matter if ya only need to add 1 copy, 1 card is still 1 card and reaching that 1 card is a gamble. And JUST MILLS it? What ya think just milling 1-2 times will get ya the unit every time? You could get it right away or you may never get it. Hell, you could lose it to the damage zone for all we know and that is exactly why people run 3-4 copies of key cards. You called it a FINISHER but then why are you running only 1 copy? Wouldn't it be more appropriate to say SkullDrag is the FINISHER given how he gets betr as the game goes on and hits massive numbers every swing without a boost and pretty much every deck at the moment runs 3-4 copies of it cos it's THAT important? I mean after 10 cards minimum in Drop, that's 20k-25k shield used to guard per unboosted swing. Anymore beyond that is 3-4 card drops from hand at least or a PG. A unit that forces out a PG every swing, combined with a boss unit that gains power from the unit it revives along with Critical Pressure that also yields the same amount of cards for guarding is already a massive boon for the player. Why exactly do you think it's a Common? I mean if its such a potent FINISHER, it should be at least RR no? Look at all the other Guard Restrict units that came before it did for the V-Series as a whole. Waterfall? VR. Antlion? RR. Now if we look at the supports available for them and the clans they belong to, its appropriate to see why they deserve those rarities. Waterfall? On ride, free G2 or higher Retire. You got a Grade 3 in Soul, profit. Top it with Force Marks, even more profit. You have more copies ready for all subsequent turns or you rode multiple times beforehand? Profit indeed. Antlion? I mean sure, no free skill and it costs an extra 2 cards on top of what costed Waterfall to do so as well but what makes it appealing? It works on the RG as well, the clan it belongs to grants alternative ways of prepping up the key resource (Grade 3) for the skill if ya have to set it early (Butterfly Officer usage), the clan has a unit that allows you to generate a good hand size, occasionally drawing even more than OTT if ya got multiples of em ready (Water Gang) and if ya need the extra Guard Restrict on top of it's already ridiculous skill, we got the ideal booster for it (Phantom Black). What does Granblue have for Franger? Nothing. No supports it can synchronize with and no supports that allows us to optimally set him up. Ya have to ride at least 2 times in order to be able to get his base cost ready or be able to ride into Romario every turn and hope that ya have 2 or more Grade 3s in hand when ya get him ready, ya betr hope its not him ya have to shove into the Soul cos then he ain't gunna be usable. Oh and before ya say just ride again to get the cost, Granblue's own mechanic is already a double edged sword in some aspects, especially for riding. So don't expect constant riding to be the solution, unless you wanna switch out from Basskirk midway through the game. Does Franger offer anything to his clan when he can't carry out his primary function? I mean Waterfall gives you a cost free retire, as well as a Force Mark for general purpose and Antlion at least nets you a Protect Mark. Does Franger do anything for the clan as a whole? No, cos he is a selfish degenerate of a card. You said It can't be guarded at all as long as you have a Grade 0, 1 and 2 to discard. Have you ever thought that you won't be able to pay the extra cost for the benefits? No forget that question, have ya ever played the new Granblue in depth? Compare it to the other Protect clans out so far. Granblue definitely hits harder on a more consistent basis sure, that's their key strength. Do they generate a good hand size though? Definitely not. When it comes to hand size, Granblue is at the bottom of the barrel compared to its Gift compatriots. Their hand size is average and if things don't go their way, that average hand is gunna shrink in mere moments. Not to mention Granblue is one of the slower clans we have at the moment in terms of setup. How many clans out there are faster than they are right now? Betr question to ask regarding that would be how many other clans can Granblue outpace cos it's easier to count. If ya wanna add Franger, go ahead I ain't stopping ya. But don't expect to be able to use him as a FINISHER cos he isn't reliable and the only matchups where he can actually contribute against are with other Protect decks. Even then, you got plenty of other cards you can use to deal with them.